


Алые паруса

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Все, что желает большинство, Бог дает и без посредников: плодородную землю, благотворный климат, чистую воду, пригодные в пищу и для любования растения и животных. Мы же требуемся, только когда возникают мелкие нужды, желания конкретных людей…





	Алые паруса

Торопиться было совершенно некуда, и это противоестественным образом угнетало, будто бы лишало цели. Отец Джованни со всей семьей уехал в город и останется там до завтра, об этом знали все, но приносить виноград в церковь каждый день было положено, это было правило, пусть он хоть сгниет там. Мы же приносим виноград не отцу Джованни, а Богу, – говорила мама. Посвящай Господу нашему плоды земли своей, получая от него Дары, вот что сказано в Библии.  
Ну да. Что-то Крис ни разу не видел, чтобы плоды земли доставались Богу, виноград в основном ели дети отца Джованни, а его жена и он сам предпочитали вино, которое получалось из излишков. Да и зачем Богу виноград? Вот семье священника он точно был нужен, и то не так сильно, как хлеб, овощи и мясо, которые можно было достать в городе – у хлебопашцев, огородников и скотоводов с большого рынка. Божьи Дары легко менялись на оливковое масло и картофель, помидоры и молоко, муку и курятину. А от винограда, который погаснет до завтрашнего вечера, никакого толку никому – даже вино не поставить, кислятина выйдет…  
Крис поудобней перекинул корзину через локоть, глянул из-под ладони вдаль, на сверкающее под полуденным солнцем море. До церкви, стоящей на самом обрыве в окружении фруктового сада, оставалось не больше десяти минут быстрым шагом. Отделаться – и остаток субботы свободен. Можно будет спуститься по выбитой в скале лестнице на пляж и поваляться там в тени нависающего утеса. Или взять альбом и карандаши и отправиться в сад, осталось еще больше десяти чистых листов, почему бы не побаловать себя и не использовать один из них сегодня? Или даже наконец-то пойти со Скоттом в город и до самой ночи торчать в одном из домов для танцев и знакомств. Самому Крису такое времяпровождение было не слишком интересно: в одном из этих домов он много лет назад познакомился с прекрасной девушкой, столичной красавицей и редкой умницей. Уезжать из родной Лапримачитты она не собиралась, Крис тоже не мог оставить семью… Долгий и мучительный роман на расстоянии вымотал, по ощущениям, на годы вперед, повторения подобного опыта совсем не хотелось. Но для Скотта это был единственный шанс найти кого-то по душе, и присутствие старшего брата рядом автоматически показывало бы серьезность его намерений. Обычно к Скотту липли желающие провести вместе пару вечеров, и ни Крису, ни маме это совершенно не нравилось. Младший заслуживал самого лучшего, даже если этого лучшего придется долго искать…  
Мысли двинулись по привычной колее, подстраиваясь к мерному шагу, запаху моря и палящему солнцу. Рано или поздно Скотт найдет того, кого полюбит, заведет собственную семью, построит собственный дом рядом с родительским, может быть, даже договорится с кем-нибудь из родственников и обзаведется наследником. Кузина Бесс не раз намекала, что готова помочь, она рожала легко, как пирожки пекла, но на пятом вынуждена была остановиться хотя бы до тех пор, пока старшему не исполнится пятнадцать – рук на всех детей не хватало даже в многочисленном семействе Эвансов. Судьба Скотта в целом рисовалась вполне радужной, об этом было приятно помечтать.  
Насчет себя же Крис был совсем не уверен. Дом, семья, тенистые виноградники на склонах холмов, вечный кисло-сладкий запах поставленного вина, собачий лай и детский гомон, и поездки на рынок в город по воскресеньям, и ежедневный сбор урожая, и постоянные ярко-красные от ягодного сока ступни, частые праздники с выставленными в саду столами, белоснежными скатертями, жареным мясом, печеными овощами и обязательными Дарами каждому члену семьи… Он жил так уже тридцать лет, и ничего в этом не было плохого, только…  
Крис тяжело вздохнул. Наверное, он сам не знал, чего именно хочет. Если бы он сказал матери, что хочет уехать, попытать счастья в столице или просто где-нибудь в другом месте, она бы не стала возражать. Никто бы не стал возражать. Наоборот, ему бы помогли, собрали в дорогу, вызнали через бесчисленных знакомых, куда лучше отправиться, где лучше устроиться, с кем завести знакомство, чем заняться. Незримая родительская пуповина протянулась бы за ним по всему острову, куда бы он ни направился. Проще было плюнуть на такую затею, остаться дома и… и что?  
Крис любил свою семью, по-настоящему любил. Маму, брата, многочисленных кузенов и кузин, теток, дядьев, племянников и племянниц – всех восемьдесят шесть человек и еще двоих на подходе, этих он любил заранее. Но иногда – в последнее время все чаще – ему приходил в голову вопрос: а что он, Крис Эванс, представляет из себя вне контекста своей семьи и семейного дела? Наверное, нормальные люди задаются этим вопросом лет в шестнадцать максимум, бунтуют, сбегают из дома, пробуют все, что только можно и нельзя, и в результате приходят к каким-то выводам. Что-то для себя решают. Но Крис всегда был до отвращения благополучным ребенком, а потом – благополучным подростком, и вот, в том возрасте, когда другие уже успокаиваются и окончательно устраивают свою жизнь, его начало разбирать. Причем, если сказать кому-то, чем его разбирает, стыда не оберешься…  
Удушливые мысли внезапно запнулись и остановились на полуслове, и Крис тоже запнулся о кротовью нору и остановился, с недоумением глядя вперед. Около церковного сада кто-то был. Кто-то сидел на земле на самом обрыве, неогороженной его части. Сидел, свесив ноги вниз и поставив рядом явно походный узелок. Кто-то чужой. С ума сойти. Не в городе, не на рынке – прямо рядом с их церковью, почти что рядом с домом…  
Крис практически побежал к обрыву, заботливо придерживая корзину с виноградом, а чужой человек, то ли почувствовав, что его заметили, то ли, что вероятней, услышав крисов топот, обернулся и приветственно помахал рукой.  
Уже у самого обрыва Крис снова споткнулся и едва не полетел носом в землю, но чужой человек неожиданно проворно вскочил и подхватил его за плечи, придержал, пока Крис выпрямлялся, отдувался и улыбался от уха до уха.  
– Ты чуть не упал, – сказал человек, улыбаясь в ответ.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Крис. – Ты здорово меня выручил. Такой ловкий.  
Человек мягко хмыкнул, опуская ресницы и уводя взгляд вбок. Он был совсем еще молоденький, этот чужой человек, может быть, даже младше Криса. Такой же темноволосый и светлоглазый, но совсем другой породы: с широкими кошачьими скулами, лукавой хитринкой в уголках подвижных губ, с запахом мяты в волосах – Крис стоял так близко, что отчетливо его различал.  
– Себастьян, – сказал человек, все так же не отнимая ладоней от него плеч, будто бы Крис все еще падал и его все еще было нужно держать.  
– Себастьян, – повторил Крис заворожено и невольно облизнулся – на вкус имя было сочным и пряным, как жареное на углях мясо, как самый спелый персик.  
– Ты? – терпеливо спросил Себастьян, глядя в глаза, и это совсем не способствовало тому, чтобы наконец очнуться.  
– Я… Я – Крис. Кристофер. Но лучше просто Крис, все зовут меня Крис, но если ты хочешь звать меня Кристофер, это будет круто, в смысле, разве что-то, что ты делаешь, может быть не круто… – он сглотнул, чувствуя, как краснеют уши. – Да, я сказал это вслух. Вот черт.  
Смех у Себастьяна тоже был мягкий, грудной, Крис рассмеялся вместе с ним, почти не чувствуя неловкости.  
– Боже, слышали бы это мои однокурсники, – сказал наконец Себастьян, отсмеявшись и выпустив Криса из объятий.  
– Ты не был популярным? Поверить не могу, что ты не был популярным, ты же такой потрясающий. В смысле, твоя улыбка и глаза… Боже, что я несу.  
– Мне очень приятно, – кивнул Себастьян, не отводя взгляда, лучащегося признательностью, и Крис тут же почувствовал себя невероятно уверенным и сильным.  
– Ты учился в Университете? Ты из столицы?  
Себастьян немного неловко пожал плечом.  
– В семинарии… я там учился.  
– Ох.  
Крис даже отступил на шаг. Вот это да. Вот это было…  
– Ты только выпустился? – догадался он. – Путешествуешь, ищешь, где осесть?  
– Ну… – протянул Себастьян. – Пока я просто путешествую. Хочу отдохнуть от рутины и… знаешь. Понять, чего я хочу.  
Крис невесело усмехнулся, невольно вспоминая свои недавние размышления. Его интересовало, что он вообще может, а Себастьяна – чего он хочет. Неудивительно, могут-то священники почти все, уж особенно если обоснуются на хорошем месте, иногда даже особого таланта не нужно, только умение устроиться…  
– Значит, не зря я принес сегодня виноград к церкви, – сказал он, усаживаясь на траву рядом с обрывом, и приглашающе похлопал рядом с собой. Себастьян присел с заинтригованным видом, а Крис развязал платок на своей корзине и отложил его в сторону, позволяя солнечным лучам заиграть на драгоценных каменьях отборных, янтарных с языком пламени, ягод.  
– Огненный опал, – протянул Себастьян с легким удивлением, чуть отклонившись, будто блеск винограда резал ему глаза. – Ни разу не видел его вживую.  
– Он не подходит для перевозки, – сказал Крис, словно извиняясь, выбрал гроздь покрупнее и протянул Себастьяну. – А растет почему-то только здесь... То есть, везти можно, но ягоды гаснут через день после того, как их сорвали. Надо успеть поставить вино сразу же после сбора. Ну или съесть. Так что ешь, нашего священника до завтрашнего вечера не будет.  
Себастьян послушно отправил горящую огнем ягоду в рот, сжал губы и тихо, низко застонал от удовольствия, прикрывая глаза. А потом наощупь оборвал с кисти еще несколько и отправил туда же.  
– Вкусно, правда? – спросил Крис, чувствуя, как против воли горят уши.  
– Потрясающе, – пробубнил Себастьян с забитым ртом. – Господи, я нашел идеальное место для жизни. Я правильно понимаю, что ты носишь такую корзину в церковь каждый день?  
Крис рассмеялся, кивая.  
– Он очень сытный, много его не съешь. У нашего отца Джованни трое детей, и то винограда остается достаточно на неиссякаемую бочку вина круглый год... Но если ты решишь здесь обосноваться, будет здорово, – добавил он поспешно. – У нашего города семь церквей, и то не всегда хватает.  
Себастьян многозначительно повел бровями, проглатывая сладкий сок.  
– Богатая местность…  
– Людей живет много. Постоянно что-то кому-то нужно, много земледельцев. Один из священников, отец Батист, занимается исключительно сельскохозяйственными Дарами: вилы, косы, лопаты, все такое. Еще один, отец Пабло, взял на себя все строительство.  
– Скука какая, – скривился было Себастьян, но Крис горячо возразил.  
– Он не просто какие-то кирпичи приносит! То есть, кирпичи тоже, но ты бы их видел! Он учился на инженера и придумал делать кирпичи размером с целую стену! С окном, с карнизом и рамой, с лепниной и другой отделкой, и с хитрыми креплениями. За месяц построил трехэтажный дом!  
– Ого! – Себастьян теперь выглядел действительно впечатленным и заинтересованным.  
– У нас в городе вообще… Больше сотни кирпичных домов! – похвастался Крис. – И для всех хватает занятий, в смысле, тебе не придется штамповать топоры и посуду, если тебе это не нравится…  
Почему-то ему внезапно стало очень важно убедить этого впервые встреченного чужого человека задержаться здесь подольше. Учитывая, что еще несколько минут назад он сам размышлял о том, чтобы убраться от родных пенатов куда подальше, это было странно. Себастьян понимающе улыбнулся, будто бы разгадал его мотивы, и потянулся к своему брошенному на землю узлу.  
– Мне много что нравится, – сказал он, доставая что-то явно металлическое и причудливое, явный Дар, необычный Дар, и от предчувствия того, что сейчас Крис увидит что-то, чего еще недавно в этом мире не существовало, знакомо перехватило дыхание.  
– Например, это, – Себастьян легко поставил Дар на рефлекторно потянутую ладонь Криса, и, черт возьми, это был совершенно однозначный жест. Совершенно неожиданный жест.  
Это был колокольчик, возможно, бронзовый. Небольшой, невероятно изящный, но довольно увесистый, настоящий. Сама форма его была необычна – будто бы цветок с семью плотно сомкнутыми лепестками, с сапфировоглазой змеей, выгибавшейся петлей, обвившей чашечку и почти непристойно запустившей хвост между лепестками. По каждому лепестку бежал искуснейший узор из блестящих насечек, он складывался в диковинные буквы, которые было невозможно прочесть, Крис попытался, но понял, что от одного взгляда на мерцающие узоры у него опасно кружится голова.  
– Я не могу, – сказал он наконец с сожалением, осторожно протянув колокольчик обратно. – Нельзя выменять Дар на гроздь винограда. Тебе бы лучше с этим пойти в город, там можно получить больше всего. И еду, и ночлег, и даже пару каких-нибудь менее красивых Даров впридачу.  
Себастьян прикрыл ладонью глаза от солнца, глянул в сторону виднеющихся из-за рощи крыш.  
– Это город? – кивнул он.  
– Нет, – Крис качнул головой, все еще держа в руке колокольчик и уже начиная чувствовать себя неловко. – Это дом моей семьи.  
Себастьян присвистнул.  
– Ого. У тебя большая семья.  
– Семь хозяйств, – смущаясь от собственной гордости, кивнул Крис. – Город чуть подальше, где-то час на юг.  
Себастьян покусал губу, испытующе на него глядя.  
– В твоем доме я смогу рассчитывать на ужин и ночлег в обмен на это?  
Крис едва не поперхнулся от неожиданности и поспешно кивнул.  
– Конечно, – он поколебался, но все-таки осторожно добавил: – Но ты можешь получить гораздо больше в городе. То есть... я бы дал много за этот Дар, но я пока не распоряжаюсь Дарами своего дома, а то, что есть лично у меня, вряд ли тебе понравится.  
– Зачем мне больше, – улыбнулся Себастьян, пожимая плечами. – Посмотри на меня. Я путешествую налегке, еда и крыша над головой – вот и все, что мне нужно.  
Он искоса глянул на сияющий под солнцем виноград в корзине, задумчиво покусал губу и снова поднял взгляд на Криса.  
– Если у тебя нет планов на остаток дня, я бы мог показать тебе кое-что, чего ты, ручаюсь, никогда не видел. В обмен на виноград.  
У Криса даже дыхание перехватило и голос сел.  
– Ты имеешь в виду то, о чем я думаю?..  
– А о чем ты думаешь?.. – спросил Себастьян интимным полушепотом, наклоняясь к нему почти вплотную. Крис судорожно сглотнул, отголосок паники стиснул где-то под желудком. Но Себастьян тут же отпрянул и рассмеялся так легко и заразительно, что Крис сам не осознал, как начал смеяться вместе с ним.  
– Ох, ладно, – Себастьян постучал по траве ладонью, пытаясь успокоиться. – Я покажу тебе, как Бог одаривает нас тем, чего не может родить земля. Надеюсь, ты это имел в виду.  
– Это, – кивнул Крис с облегчением и легким, едва заметно кольнувшим разочарованием.  
– Виноград?  
– Сколько угодно! – замахал руками Крис. – Хочешь – селись в винограднике и ешь, сколько влезет!  
– Да, – протянул Себастьян, с наслаждением на лице вытягивая из корзины новую гроздь. – Чувствую, тебе очень надоело каждый день мотаться к церкви...

Это выглядело более чем обыденно и просто, на первый взгляд. Они спустились к узкой полосе пляжа, Себастьян тщательно объел уже третью гроздь, а потом сосредоточенно потер руки и подошел к самой пенной кромке.  
– Самое главное, – сказал он, глядя в бескрайнюю синюю даль, – это визуализация. Нужно представить то, что ты просишь у Бога, в мельчайших деталях.  
– Мне отойти? – тревожно спросил Крис, но Себастьян покачал головой, не оборачиваясь.  
– Это не имеет значения. Тут ничего не имеет значения. Это акт Творения, он может происходить как один на один между Богом и его служителем, так и между Богом и его людьми. Священник тут – промежуточное звено, тот, кто умеет конкретизировать желания людей. Все, что желает большинство, Бог дает и без посредников: плодородную землю, благотворный климат, чистую воду, пригодные в пищу и для любования растения и животных. Мы же требуемся, только когда возникают мелкие нужды, желания конкретных людей…  
Он замолк, разводя руки в стороны, глубоко вздохнул и покачнулся.  
– Что нужно тебе, Крис? – спросил он тихо. – Чего бы ты действительно хотел?  
Это было внезапно, и Крис на секунду растерялся, но Себастьян нетерпеливо дернул плечом, и он неожиданно сам для себя сказал:  
– Корабль. То есть… маленький кораблик, пусть крошечный, с ладонь, но чтобы он мог плыть. – Это нужно было срочно объяснить, и он попытался, запинаясь и проглатывая слова от неловкости. – Когда я был маленький, у дяди Виктора была книжка, очень старая, доставшаяся ему еще от отца или даже от деда. Я тогда не умел читать, только разглядывал картинки. У нее на обложке был корабль. Мне объяснили, что это корабль, когда-то давно такие плавали по морю, а потом что-то случилось, и стало нельзя. А раньше их было много. Я не знаю, как объяснить, я перерисовал его себе, но этот рисунок детский, может быть, я и сам толком не помню уже, но это было…  
– Я знаю, как выглядит корабль, – перебил его Себастьян.  
Крис сглотнул от волнения.  
– Парусный, с тремя мачтами.  
– Парусный, – как во сне повторил Себастьян.  
– В пять рядов паруса, ярко-красного цвета.  
– Красного…  
– А сам деревянный, острый шпиль впереди. Все паруса квадратные, а которые тянутся к шпилю – треугольные.  
– Треугольные…  
Крис порылся еще в памяти, но ничего полезного, кроме детского рисунка почти тридцатилетней давности, там не было. Он успел заранее ужаснуться, что по такому описанию выйдет у Себастьяна, и попробовал себя утешить тем, что Бог уж точно знает, что такое корабль и как он выглядит. Запоздало пришло раскаянье, что он вынудил Себастьяна потратить сегодняшний Дар на себя, и чем же за это расплачиваться, если, конечно, Себастьян все-таки решит остаться, Крис с удовольствием предоставит ему кров и еду на то время, что будет строиться церковь, но если он примет решение уйти, то…  
– Ну вот, – негромко сказал Себастьян, оборачиваясь. Вытянутые руки он держал ладонями вверх, а над ними, в воздухе, плыл корабль с алыми парусами. Крис только успел судорожно вздохнуть, как Себастьян шагнул к нему навстречу, а корабль, кораблик, удивительно похожий на нарисованный на той книжке из детства, качнулся в воздухе и плотно лег в дрогнувшие под тяжестью руки.  
– Увесистый, – пробормотал с легким удивлением Себастьян, и Крис тут же подхватил свой невероятный Дар, чувствуя, как он приятно оттягивает руки.  
Несколько следующих минут как будто выпали из фокуса его памяти. Кажется, он любовался попавшим в руки чудом, заглядывал внутрь, на палубу, воссозданную с миллионом деталей, о которых он и не подозревал: резные перильца, канаты, сундуки, лесенки, коробки неведомых помещений, судя по окнам и дверям. Кажется, он представлял себе, будто это у него над головой полощутся алые паруса, а под ногами поскрипывает дощатый пол. И наверняка он с изумлением заметил прибитые к борту металлические, сияющие медью, буквы, которые складывались в слово «Секрет».  
– Почему секрет? – спросил он, когда очнулся сидящим на песке с полуметровым парусником на коленях.  
– Какой секрет? – рассеянно переспросил сидящий рядом Себастьян. Он смотрел в море и явно думал о чем-то своем.  
– Вот тут написано «Секрет». Это что-то значит?  
Себастьян задумчиво посмотрел на надпись и пожал плечами.  
– Это тебе решать. Это то, чего хотел ты. Может быть, в этом есть какой-то особенный смысл именно для тебя. А, может быть, это просто случайное слово, над которым не стоит ломать голову…  
Крис с благоговением провел кончиками пальцев по сияющим буквам.  
– Разве Бог может подарить что-то случайное?  
Себастьян неожиданно тихонько рассмеялся.  
– О, да. Поверь мне, Бог может еще и не такое. Иногда мне кажется, что ему становится скучно, и он начинает играть с людьми в загадки. Потому что, если бы он действительно хотел сказать что-то важное… Он же Бог. Он бы нашел способ. Я уверен.  
Крис кивнул. Отвести взгляд от корабля было совершенно невозможно. Внезапно он подумал о том, как давно отец Джованни не просил у Бога вот таких, может быть, не слишком полезных, но невероятно красивых вещей. От одного взгляда на которые все сжимается внутри, и глаза начинает жечь то ли жалостью к себе, то ли досадой на невозможное, то ли простой тоской по детству, когда все Дары были такими. Не домашней утварью, не отрезами ткани, не мешками порошка, который следовало сыпать под лозу, чтобы она обильней плодоносила. Бесполезные вещи. Красивые вещи. Захватывающие дух. Приоткрывающие дверцу в иной, странный, никому не ведомый или давно позабытый мир…  
– Как ты это делаешь? – спросил он, не поднимая глаз. – Как ты говоришь Богу о том, что тебе нужно? Как он это понимает?  
Себастьян шевельнул плечом с мягкой полуулыбкой.  
– Это… Знаешь, как будто поход на рынок. В большинстве случаев. Ты приходишь к зеленщику и говоришь: мне нужны помидоры. А он выкладывает перед тобой все, что у него есть – выбирай! Красные, желтые, зеленые, оранжевые, всех форм и размеров – от крохотных, как вишенки, до огромных будто сердце быка. Мне вот эти, выбираешь ты. Спасибо, Бог. Пожалуйста, Себастьян. Приходи еще.  
Крис не выдержал и прыснул.  
– Как ты с Богом по-свойски, как с зеленщиком.  
– Да, – кивнул Себастьян, глядя себе под ноги. – Поначалу это сильно обескураживает. Ты думал, что всю жизнь общался с зеленщиком, а тебе говорят, что ты говорил с Богом. Ты пытаешься стать почтительней, но Бог этого будто не замечает. Он все так же радуется, когда ты к нему приходишь, раскладывает перед тобой совершенно немыслимые вещи, благодарит, что ты зашел… И в какой-то момент ты понимаешь, что хочешь рискнуть.  
– Рискнуть? – с беспокойством переспросил Крис.  
– Ты приходишь и говоришь: сегодня мне нужна особенная вещь, Бог. Такая, какой ты сам еще не придумал. Ты это говоришь и думаешь, что… – Себастьян сглотнул, ожесточенно сжимая челюсти, – думаешь, что Бог возмутится твоей наглости и откажется с тобой иметь дело. Ты готов абсолютно ко всему, боишься и одновременно чувствуешь, что ты обязан это сделать, что если не сделаешь, никогда, никогда не сможешь чувствовать себя целым…  
Себастьян замолк, хмурясь и все так же не глядя на Криса. И тот аккуратно положил полученный Дар на песок, придвинулся ближе и взял Себастьяна за руку.  
– И что ответил Бог? – спросил он тихо.  
Себастьян резко обернулся, упираясь горячим взглядом в глаза, дернул уголком рта, пытаясь улыбнуться.  
– Он сказал: хорошо, Себастьян. Придумай эту новую вещь, а я создам ее для тебя из небытия.  
Крис только потрясенно выдохнул.  
– Ого…  
– Я знал, чего хочу. Специально придумал заранее, не веря, что получится. Я хотел создать украшение. Знаешь, девушки иногда собирают на нитку яркие ягоды и вешают на шею. Красивые камешки разных оттенков. Косточки от фруктов. Моя мама всегда на шее носила маленький ключик от давно сломавшегося сундучка для бумаги, у него была необычная головка в виде завивающейся в кольцо лозы. Нигде больше не видел таких ключей, наверное, тот священник, что попросил такой Дар, тоже сумел договориться с Богом. Я подумал, что раз самая привлекательная часть ключа – это медная лоза, почему бы не сделать что-то, что можно повесить на шею, и что целиком состоит из вьющейся металлической лозы? Я представил себе эту вещь так отчетливо, как только мог. Бог показал мне отражение моих мыслей и спросил: вот так? Немного не так, здесь добавь пару завитушек, вот тут сделай металл ярче, чтобы он сиял на солнце, а тут – затемни. Хорошо, сказал Бог. Вот так?..  
Себастьян отвернулся, легко пожал застывшую руку Криса, показывая, что все в порядке.  
– Я подарил это украшение маме. Оно получилось изумительным, я даже гордился некоторое время. Пока ко мне не начали одна за другой приходить столичные дамы, им всем нужны были украшения, они приносили эскизы, они выдумывали невероятные вещи… Я еще учился в семинарии и не имел права на ежедневный Дар, но они несли благодарности преподавателям, так что в результате мне разрешили заниматься только украшениями. Говорили, что после выпуска я смогу построить церковь в столице, в столице много дам, которые хотели бы иметь украшения… – Себастьян хмыкнул. – А я, видишь, сбежал. Третий месяц брожу по острову и… нигде не могу остановиться.  
– Почему? – осторожно спросил Крис. Себастьян только плечами пожал.  
– Потому что дело было не в украшениях.  
– Ты испытывал Бога на прочность?  
– Я себя испытывал на прочность, Крис. Я… я хотел не просто приходить на рынок и брать то, что понравится. Я хотел хоть раз принести что-нибудь на этот рынок сам. Что-то стоящее. Что-то, чего еще не было. Понимаешь?  
– Понимаю, – тихо сказал Крис. – Этот корабль… Ты создал его сам?  
Себастьян высоко вскинул подбородок, прикусил на секунду нижнюю губу и снова горько улыбнулся.  
– Нет, Крис. Он уже был на прилавке, ровно такой, каким ты его описал. В этом и дело. Мне бы стоило остаться в Лапримачитте и до конца жизни заниматься украшениями. Больше я, кажется, ничего выдумать не в состоянии.  
На него даже смотреть было больно – побледневшие скулы и влажные ресницы, судорожно дернувшийся кадык на шее… Крис молча притянул Себастьяна к себе за плечо и обнял, обхватывая ладонью за затылок, утыкая лицом к себе в шею. Тот не сопротивлялся. Даже наоборот, кажется, слегка расслабился и горячо выдохнул прямо на кожу.  
– У меня есть возможность все изменить, Крис, – пробормотал он, не отстраняясь. – Все в этом мире. Сделать его еще лучше. Гораздо лучше. Но я не знаю, как. Не умею. И не представляю, что с этим делать.  
– Пробовать дальше, – твердо ответил Крис. – Давай, Себастьян. Бог говорит с тобой, вряд ли бы он выбрал того, кто не оправдает Его доверия.  
Себастьян пихнул его в плечо и отодвинулся, грустно усмехнувшись.  
– Я же говорил, мне кажется, Ему просто скучно. К тому же, я не единственный. Каждый священник может разговаривать с Богом, вопрос только в таланте. Вон, твой отец Пабло с гигантскими кирпичами, он приносит настоящую пользу...  
– А ты приносишь красоту, – перебил его Крис. – Знаешь, может быть, этот корабль и стоял на прилавке у Бога веками, но пришел за ним ты, а не отец Пабло, и не отец Батист, и не отец Джованни. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что зря потратил свой ежедневный Дар, но я тебе скажу, что нет. Не зря. Этот Дар…  
Он оглянулся на прямо стоявший на песке корабль – легкий морской бриз наполнил его паруса, и казалось, будто «Секрет» плывет над пляжем.  
– Этот Дар напомнил мне кое о чем. Есть вещи, которые не менее важны, чем новые вилы или лопата, или чайник, или коробка гвоздей, или даже гигантский кирпич. А мы вырастаем и забываем о них. Пьем, едим, работаем и постоянно пытаемся справиться с этим нашептыванием где-то на краю сознания. Ты не туда идешь. Ты не то делаешь. Ты мечтал о другом…  
– Ты тоже это слышишь? – усмехнулся Себастьян.  
– Постоянно. Думал уже, это во мне что-то сломалось. Как жить, когда понимаешь, что делаешь что-то не так, а как правильно – не знаешь?  
– Я вот путешествую. Иногда помогает.  
– Хорошая мысль, кстати.  
– Попробуй. Бодрит.  
Крис не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
– Непременно.

Наверное, стоило сразу отвести Себастьяна в гостевую комнату на втором этаже, но, придя домой, они первым делом ввалились в комнату Криса, и Себастьян с блаженным стоном рухнул на широкую кровать, да так и лежал, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как хозяин возится со своим новым приобретением. Окна, ведущие в сад, были распахнуты настежь, и шум волнующихся многочисленных крон вплывал в спальню, мешаясь с закатным солнцем. Поникшие было алые паруса цепко подхватили легкое дуновение ветра и выгнулись, затрепетали, и шелест листьев окончательно стал похож на плеск волн…  
– Вот это да, – раздался голос из-за спины. Крис отступил на шаг, любуясь водруженным на книжный шкаф «Секретом», а потом обернулся к Скотту.  
– С ума сойти, – сказал тот, глядя во все глаза. – Поверить не могу, что ты уговорил отца Джованни потратить ежедневный Дар не на ведро или новую лампу. Это… это впечатляет, но что это, черт возьми, такое?  
– Это корабль, – ответил тихонько Себастьян, незаметно сползший с кровати и теперь стоявший в тени рядом с окном. – Раньше они плавали по морю, до того, как стало нельзя.  
Скотт резко обернулся, и Крис, кажется, впервые увидел, как брат вспыхивает буквально до корней волос от одного взгляда на другого человека.  
– Его попросил ты? – негромко, даже вкрадчиво спросил Скотт, не сводя с Себастьяна широко раскрытых глаз. Тот кивнул, почти застенчиво улыбаясь, и Скотт шагнул ближе, еще ближе, практически вплотную.  
– Я Скотт, брат этого парня, – он повел плечом в сторону Криса, не оглядываясь.  
– Себастьян, – они пожали друг другу руки, и Криса впервые в жизни кольнуло неприятным ощущением при виде брата, вот так глядящего на другого мужчину. Это было неправильно. Чертовски неправильно, до тянущей боли под сердцем.  
– Ты ведь собирался сегодня в город? – прочистив горло, громко спросил Крис. Себастьян, кинув на него быстрый взгляд, отступил на шаг, разрывая рукопожатие. Скотт вздрогнул и оглянулся, нахмурившись, глядя на Криса так, что тот почувствовал себя еще более неловким и, наверное, лишним.  
– Да, – сказал наконец Скотт и широко улыбнулся, подмигнул Себастьяну. – Танцы, лучший вариант для субботнего вечера. Так понимаю, вас звать с собой бесполезно?  
– Я никудышный танцор, – признался Себастьян, а Крис только с облегчением развел руками.  
– Приятно было познакомиться, Себастьян, – Скотт еще раз взглянул на корабль и покачал головой. – Будет здорово, если ты останешься здесь. Местные священники такие зануды.

Себастьян был очень тихим, милым и вежливым и, конечно же, он понравился маме. Которая так обрадовалась, что тут же распланировала все на двадцать лет вперед: и как семья поможет молодому священнику построить церковь, и как он женится на кузине Сэм или кузине Клео, и как жаль, что Карли поторопилась и выскочила за своего овцевода; слава богу, что самой Карли за ужином не было – они с мужем, как и почти вся молодежь в семье, отправились в город. Себастьян на все эти прогнозы только все выше и выше задирал брови, стараясь, чтобы рот постоянно был занят едой, и на вопросы можно было только промычать что-то малоразборчивое. Крис, давно уже переживший свой возраст неловкости за родителей и тоскливого "ну мааааам!", сидел рядом и только похрюкивал, глядя, как Себастьян в очередной раз виртуозно уклоняется от прямого ответа на вопрос и с восторгом нахваливает мамину стряпню.  
– Ты бы и правда вписался в нашу семью, – сказал Крис позже, когда они валялись, будто подростки, на крисовой кровати, упершись локтями в подоконник. В саду было темно и волшебно: зажглись солнечные фонарики вдоль дорожек, в комнате тоже было темно, где-то позади плыл «Секрет», и Крис на самом деле чувствовал себя не старше тринадцати.  
– Твоя мама очень… активная женщина, – тактично заметил Себастьян. Крис хмыкнул.  
– Она очень конкретная женщина. Сестры все в нее. А мы с братом… не удались.  
– Серьезно?  
– Ну… отчасти. Скотту пока больше интересно весело проводить время с друзьями, я тоже... Слишком много выдумываю. И это она еще не видела корабль.  
– Разозлится?  
– Нет, скорее, расстроится. Она всегда расстраивалась, когда я был маленьким.  
– Что же ты такое вытворял?  
Крис пожал плечами. В темноте было удивительно не стыдно говорить о таком – только блеск чужих глаз, темный профиль на фоне окна, твердое плечо у плеча.  
– Например, один раз я организовал путешествие под землю.  
– Что? – изумился Себастьян. – Зачем? Почему под землю?  
– Мне было семь лет, и к нам пришел странствующий священник. Типа тебя. Наверное, он был совсем молодым парнем, но мне показался древним стариком – у него была борода. Никто ведь, кроме дедушек, не носит бороды.  
– Логично, – хмыкнул Себастьян.  
– Он рассказал, что под землей есть целый город, в котором люди жили раньше, пока тут, снаружи, жить было нельзя. Тут были голые скалы и ядовитый воздух, а там, внизу, дома и площади, сады, животные, даже настоящие речки и озера… А еще он сказал, что там до сих пор живет Бог.  
– Под землей? – скептически уточнил Себастьян. Крис кивнул.  
– Это была отличная сказка. Никто же не думал, что я восприму ее всерьез, подговорю всех мальчишек семьи и пойду копать туннель к подземному городу... Ты бы нас видел. Мы собрали все детские совки и даже одну большую лопату. Кто-то сказал, что нужно запастись водой и сухарями. Лиам, которому было только пять, притащил вчерашний виноград, и мы его засмеяли, ведь мы собирались в поход на недели! Может, даже месяцы! У каждого было по десять сухарей и полбанки арахисового масла на всех!  
Себастьян расхохотался, запрокидывая голову.  
– Вот ты смеешься, а я правда хотел попасть к Богу. Посмотреть на него. Я же не знал, что он похож на нашего зеленщика. На зеленщика-то я и в городе посмотреть могу…  
– Не похож он на вашего зеленщика, – фыркнул Себастьян. – Это была метафора.  
– Метафора, – протянул Крис. – Ты его когда-нибудь видел на самом деле? Какой он?  
Себастьян покачал головой.  
– Это не описать. Он не похож на человека или животное. Это как… как солнце? Как клуб сияющего оранжевого пара? Как лоза огненного опала, усыпанная горящими гроздьями?  
– Он светится?  
– Да. Пожалуй, он светится. Но не равномерно, а так, будто бы вспышками – то там, то здесь…  
Крис помолчал, глядя в сад и пытаясь себе представить светящегося вспышками Бога.  
– Ты когда-нибудь пытался поговорить с ним… не о Дарах?  
– Когда был совсем маленьким, – кивнул Себастьян. – Я хотел себе крылья. Но чтобы не так, как у куриц, которые разве что ведро могут перелететь. Я хотел большие крылья, чтобы можно было подняться над нашим домом и посмотреть на поселок сверху… Бог сказал, что этого делать нельзя. Тогда я еще не знал, что это Бог, и спросил, почему. Он сказал, что я задохнусь, если взлечу слишком высоко. Я стал расспрашивать его дальше, я тогда был ужасным почемучкой. Он объяснял, но я ничего не понял. И не запомнил.  
– Потом не спрашивал? Когда стал старше?  
Себастьян перевернулся на спину и сполз по кровати ниже, откидываясь затылком на подушку.  
– Потом меня научили бояться Бога, – сказал он ровно. – Потом мне сказали, что каждый священник имеет право только на один ежедневный Дар, а дети вроде меня и того меньше. Что Бога не следует отвлекать, что с ним нужно быть почтительным и благоговейным, что просить следует только то, что действительно нужно, после чего немедленно уходить, чтобы дать возможность Богу принять следующего просителя…  
Крис улегся рядом с ним на бок, опершись головой о ладонь, внимательно и почти жадно разглядывая бледное в полумраке лицо.  
– Как ты понял, что ты особенный? Как это вообще происходит?  
После недолгого молчания Себастьян вздохнул.  
– До восьми лет я не понимал. Я думал, каждый может так, у каждого есть невидимый друг, который подарит новый башмак взамен утопленного в речке, даст точно такую же рубашку взамен порванной, когда свалился с дерева. Между двух заброшенных домов на окраине поселка разрослась сирень, и я устроил себе «форт» в шалаше, образованном ветвями трех кустов. Там лежали игрушки, книжки о приключениях и множество вещей, о которых я вычитывал в очередной повести: компас, лупа, подзорная труба… Мне очень хотелось иметь пистолет или ружье, но Бог сказал, что эти вещи на острове запрещены… А потом был мой восьмой день рождения. Я знал, что мама еще месяц назад предупредила нашего священника, что мне будет нужен подарок: игрушечная собака, которая умеет ходить и на самом деле лает. Я знал, что такие бывают, из книжек, которые давал мне мой невидимый друг, но попросить у него мне и в голову не пришло. Я думал, что такие чудесные вещи может дарить только Бог. Я ждал эту собаку несколько месяцев, но за неделю до моего дня рождения серьезно заболела одна из женщин поселка. Каждый день священник просил для нее лекарства и какие-то особенные инструменты, которые требовались врачу, чтобы ее вылечить. Я помню, как в мой день рождения мама вернулась из церкви в слезах и сказала, что подарок будет, но попозже, когда госпожа Васовски поправится…  
Себастьян снова замолк, сглатывая.  
– Знаешь, у нас никогда не было большой семьи. Только я и мама, больше никого. Тогда я еще не понимал, как ей было тяжело, и как, должно быть, нелегко было в принципе уговорить священника на такой сложный и бесполезный Дар. Но она плакала, и это привело меня в ужас. Она никогда не плакала, Крис. Я, честно, был тем еще плаксой, а она всегда улыбалась, всегда была веселой, со звонким голосом, со стальной силой воли… Я выбежал из дома и побежал в свой «форт». Я спросил невидимого друга, может ли он дать мне такую собачку, хотя бы на время. Я покажу ее маме, и она перестанет плакать. Он дал мне ее сразу же...  
Он перевел дыхание и шмыгнул носом.  
– Когда я принес собаку домой и сказал, что все в порядке, только не плачь… она заплакала снова. Обнимала меня, целовала и спрашивала, как давно это случилось, почему я не рассказывал и все такое… В общем мы ревели вдвоем, а игрушечная собака виляла хвостиком, тыкалась в нас стеклянным носом и лаяла.  
Крис невольно улыбнулся, представив себе эту картину, и Себастьян, будто почувствовав его улыбку, усмехнулся сам.  
– Она повезла меня в Лапримачитту, там я прошел экзамен в семинарию… И меня заперли на чертовых двадцать лет. Хорошо хоть собаку оставили, иначе я бы там свихнулся от тоски.  
– Все было так плохо?  
Себастьян хмыкнул.  
– Все было совсем не так, как я привык. Все по расписанию, учеба, учеба, закон Божий, домашние задания, один Дар в месяц, домой только на выходных… С невидимым другом пришлось распрощаться, потому что он оказался Богом, а с новыми друзьями как-то не заладилось. Там были почти сплошь столичные мальчишки и девчонки, часть – дети священников, часть – дети крупных шишек. Я был безродным провинциальным ребенком, которому очень хотелось с кем-нибудь дружить и домой.  
– Ты так ни с кем и не подружился?  
– У меня была собака! – значительно сказал Себастьян. – Сначала со мной дружили из-за нее, а потом, когда Бак окончательно сломался, я уже не стал просить нового. С одной стороны я действительно относился к нему как к собаке и не хотел менять на другого, с которым не пережито столько всего. А с другой – в семнадцать у меня уже были нормальные друзья, а не только те, кто хочет поиграть с механическим псом.  
Он вздохнул и, это было видно даже в темноте, закрыл глаза. Почему-то от него такого – раскинувшегося на подушке, с приоткрытыми темными губами, прихотливо вырезанной линией рта, с опущенными ресницами, с аккуратной ямочкой на гладком подбородке, со спускающейся на высокий чистый лоб прядью – было невозможно отвести взгляд. Это было не совсем так, как рядом с Минкой годы назад, но сходство желаний казалось очевидным, и это сбивало с толку. Почти пугало.  
– Я в детстве очень хотел стать священником, – сказал Крис через несколько минут. – Ведь священник – это все равно что волшебник из сказки.  
Себастьян слабо улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.  
– Я не волшебник. Я очень многого не могу.  
– Например?  
Себастьян распахнул глаза и неожиданно посмотрел в упор, и оказалось, что в комнате совсем не так темно, как казалось Крису, раз он мог различить даже резко расширившиеся зрачки в светло-серой радужке.  
– Например, превратиться в симпатичную девушку... прямо сейчас.  
Крис сглотнул.  
– Это было бы неловко.  
– Да уж.  
Все равно, что в речку прыгнуть. Холодную горную речку.  
– И мне совсем не хочется, чтобы на твоем месте сейчас была девушка...  
Острый взгляд Себастьяна смягчился, он ласково, тягуче, многообещающе улыбнулся.  
– А чего тебе хочется?  
Крис засопел и потер лоб ладонью, помотал головой.  
– Это странное ощущение, – сказал он наконец почти жалобно. – Мне кажется, что я перехожу дорогу брату. Не думал, что это когда-нибудь станет возможным, то есть, я вообще не думал, что на такое способен. Что я могу смотреть на кого-то вроде тебя и… Ты ему понравился.  
Себастьян протянул руку и успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу, от чего Криса снова дернуло острым возбуждением.  
– Ты не переходишь ему дорогу, Крис. Мы с твоим братом не во вкусе друг друга.  
– Ты в моем вкусе. И это чертовски странно.  
– Напоминаю, что я не умею превращаться в девушку.  
Крис покачал головой, делая вид, что размышляет, и в конце концов кивнул.  
– Хорошо, я подготовлен к этой мысли.

Он проснулся легко, будто выпал из обволакивающего пушистого облака. Голова была чистой и свежей, губы саднило от поцелуев, а тело ныло в медовой, цветочной истоме, будто бы он всю ночь купался в росе на маковом поле. Крис блаженно улыбнулся и открыл глаза. Повернулся на бок. Приподнялся на локте и оглядел спальню.  
На письменном столе стоял колокольчик с синеглазой змеей, пригревшейся на его вершине. По низкому книжному шкафу скользил «Секрет» с парусами, полными предрассветного ветра из сада.  
Себастьяна не было. Ни его одежды, ни его узла.  
Крис со стоном упал обратно на подушку и со злостью ударил себя ладонью по лбу. Идиот. Какой же он идиот. Так бездарно спустить свой шанс…  
Он не знал, что он сделал не так. Возможно, не стоило вообще начинать разговор об этом так скоро после знакомства. Возможно, Себастьяну не понравилось, как он ведет себя в постели, или ему не понравился сам Крис без одежды, или… Что-то пошло не так, и виноват в этом наверняка был Крис, потому что…  
Под бессильно упавшей на постель рукой что-то было. Крис снова сел, нашаривая пальцами клочок бумаги, поднес его к глазам.  
«Приходи на пляж, как проснешься», – было написано там летящим почерком, – «Возьми нужные вещи».  
– Нужные вещи, – тупо повторил Крис. – В каком смысле – нужные вещи?.. В смысле…  
Он подскочил с кровати, сбрасывая одеяло.

Над морем уже вставала заря – оранжево-красное гигантское, в полнеба, солнце, так похожее на Бога, плавило зеленоватые облака. Паруса корабля почти того же цвета, что и солнце, казались не менее огромными и внушительными. Вообще корабль в полном своем размере впечатлял. Крис даже не представлял, насколько он должен быть большим.  
– Мы не можем, – сказал он, запрокинув голову и глядя на безразмерные алые полотнища, рядами висящие над головой. – По морю нельзя плыть.  
– Я говорил с Богом, – ответил Себастьян, сидевший на палубе, поджав ноги под себя. – Не мог заснуть, все думал о том, что ты сказал. Я попросил его рассказать, как устроен мир. Почему нельзя летать, почему нельзя плавать в море. Что на самом деле находится под землей. Он ответил, что у меня нет доступа к этой информации.  
– Что значит, нет доступа? – наконец опустил голову Крис.  
– Мне не положено знать. Тебе не положено знать.  
– А кому положено?  
– Я спросил. Он сказал, что не может ответить на этот вопрос.  
Крис сел рядом с Себастьяном на палубу.  
– Бог чего-то не может?  
– Ага. Я спросил, почему, – Себастьян покачал головой. – Он сказал, что это какая-то ошибка.  
– Ошибка, – повторил Крис. – Какая ошибка?  
– Я не понял. Какие-то коды доступа, сбой памяти, скорость света, временной коллапс – слова, которые мне ни о чем не говорят. Тогда я сказал, что мне нужно уплыть с острова. Бог ответил, что это опасно… Ну так сделай так, чтобы это стало безопасно! Хорошо, сказал Бог. «Выбирайте средство передвижения, я снабжу его индивидуальным генератором атмосферы.»  
Крис посмотрел на Себастьяна дико.  
– Что?  
– Что слышал.  
– Ты представляешь, что эта хрень значит?  
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
Крис нахмурился, почесывая шершавый от пробивающейся щетины подбородок.  
– Но мы можем плыть?  
– Можем.  
– Бог нам позволил.  
– Ага.  
– С ума сойти.  
– Ага, – повторил Себастьян. Он шмыгнул носом и испытующе посмотрел на Криса. – Ты ведь поплывешь со мной? Я не взял с собой даже сухарей, уж не говорю про арахисовое масло…  
Крис через силу рассмеялся и похлопал Себастьяна по плечу.  
– Конечно. Ты же знаешь, я с тобой.  
– До конца?  
Крис пожал плечами, поднялся и протянул руку Себастьяну.  
– Да. Думаю, да. Я захватил сухари, кстати.  
Он запрокинул голову и снова посмотрел на паруса, в которые уже потихоньку начинал бить ветер.  
– Ты умеешь управлять этой штукой?  
Себастьян только фыркнул.  
– Бог – мой напарник. Конечно, я умею им управлять.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Крис, улыбаясь. – Хорошо... Знаешь, он заткнулся.  
– Кто?  
– Голос. Этот мерзкий голосок, от которого не было житья. Наверное, я наконец-то все делаю правильно.  
Себастьян посмотрел на него, поджимая губы, чтобы не улыбнуться до ушей. Глаза его сияли, а на щеках пятнами горел румянец.  
– Все будет хорошо, – сказал он звенящим голосом, так, что Крис сразу и безоговорочно поверил. – Все будет хорошо…

 

***

Скука – главный бич суточной вахты. Пока остальное население Ковчега-2 живет своей привычной жизнью, работая, развлекаясь, устраивая личную жизнь или занимаясь любым из тех сотен занятий, что доступны на поверхности и внутри корабля-матки, трое несчастных дежурных вынуждены сидеть под самым брюхом острова в металлической коробке, утыканной сотней проводов, по которым поступает информация о положении дел как на Ковчеге в частности, так и на Таурусе в целом. Говоря кратко: ничего не происходит. То есть, Ковчег-2 работает: перемещает и структурирует грунт под островом, чтобы закрепить его на дне океана. Наращивает плодородный слой на поверхности острова, расширяет радиус действия купола искусственной атмосферы. Для проформы шарит локаторами по поверхности бескрайнего и безжизненного океана в надежде отыскать хоть какие-то следы сгинувшей семь лет назад первой экспедиции колонистов.  
Скука. Можно, как Джо, читать одну за другой книги о Земле, которую ни один из них больше никогда не увидит. Можно отсыпаться после недели работ на поверхности, как Кевин. А можно сходить с ума от безделья, как Энтони, который лучше бы сутки вкалывал на посадках леса, если б нашлись желающие махнуться сменами.  
– Джарвис, – позвал он, не открывая глаз. – Дай мне лимонада, холодненького. С соломинкой и бумажным зонтиком.  
– Пожалуйста, сэр, – отозвался голосовой интерфейс Ковчега. Запотевший бокал лимонада материализовался на панели прямо перед рукой Энтони, и тот с облегчением подхватил его и залпом высосал половину.  
С одной стороны, жаловаться не на что. Ковчегу-2 повезло тем, что он был вторым, а радиосообщение первого, попавшего под воздействие темпоральной пробки, настигло его на самом выходе из червоточины. Было время просчитать новый курс и обойти опасную зону стороной. Их не размазало по времени и пространству, это определенно плюс. С другой стороны, при их жизни остров вряд ли будет полностью приведен в цветущее состояние, пригодное для жизни десятков поколений. То есть, до конца своих дней им придется жить в железных стенах Ковчега, отдыхать в крошечных парках под искусственным освещением и любоваться на мелкие озера в пластиковых берегах. С третьей стороны, они первые, кто оказался на Таурусе, может быть, даже получится попасть в какие-нибудь исторические книжки по этому поводу. Хотя это уж точно вряд ли. Кому интересны рядовые исполнители? Их тут полторы тысячи человек таких, всех на скрижали истории не занесешь…  
Энтони вздрогнул от неожиданно ставшего ярче света, закрутил головой, промаргиваясь и пытаясь охватить взглядом все несколько десятков экранов, на которые шли показания приборов и датчиков. Что? Где?..  
– Тревога, – произнес Джарвис своим официальным голосом, – в полутора тысячах километров от Ковчега-2 обнаружен неопознанный водоплавающий объект, движущийся с постоянной скоростью в нашу сторону.  
– Что? – Джо уже был в своем кресле, даже Кевин моментально оказался на месте, сна ни в одном глазу.  
– Отправить к объекту «пулю», – сказал он, цепляя наушники. – Вывод на главный экран.  
– «Пуля» отправлена, – ответил Джарвис после короткой заминки.  
– Отследи траекторию пока, – Энтони зарылся пальцами в волосы. Объект! Движущийся! По всем имеющимся данным океан Тауруса абсолютно мертв, значит, это или что-то все-таки живое, чего они не заметили с самого начала, или…  
– Внимание, – сейчас в голосе Джарвиса читалась торжественная тревожность. – По траектории движения объекта обнаружена слепая зона.  
– Черт, – простонал Джо, обернувшись к Энтони. – Это то, что я думаю?  
– Семь лет, – покачал головой тот. – Они сидели под куполом и не подавали признаков жизни семь лет? Пока их оплакивали на Земле?  
– С другой стороны… – начал было Джо, но Кевин его перебил.  
– Джарвис, попытайся установить связь на всех диапазонах, и с объектом, и со слепой зоной. Если это Ковчег-1 и он жив, он должен откликнуться.  
– Отправляю сигнал… – рассеянно сказал Джарвис и замолк. В комнате повисла напряженная тишина.  
Господи, думал Энтони, вцепившись моментально повлажневшими пальцами в ребро панели управления. Господи, пусть это будет Ковчег-1. Пусть они все окажутся живы. Надежды на это мало, но пусть, пожалуйста, ведь случаются чудеса, пожалуйста…  
– Связь установлена, – голос Джарвиса прозвучал несколько удивленно. – Открываю канал голосового сообщения.  
Они переглянулись, Кевин решительно кивнул и отвернулся к основному экрану.  
– Говорит начальник смены Ковчега-2 лейтенант Файги, – сказал он напряженно. – Назовитесь.  
– Говорит Ковчег-1, – ответил голос, почти неотличимый от голоса Джарвиса. Господи, выдохнул про себя Энтони. Спасибо.  
– Почему включен маскировочный купол? – помедлив, спросил Кевин.  
– Согласно инструкциям о чрезвычайном положении.  
– В чрезвычайном положении ты должен рассылать сигнал бедствия, а не ставить купол, непроницаемый для локаторов! – рявкнул Кевин.  
– В случае попадания во временную аномалию или любого иного перемещения во времени рекомендуется любыми доступными способами замаскировать свое пребывание в неродном временном потоке, – процитировал Ковчег-1. – Из-за неудачного прохождения вблизи временной аномалии, расположенной рядом с выходом из червоточины, я оказался в чужом временном потоке, поэтому мной было принято решение закапсулироваться. К сожалению, мои базы данных серьезно пострадали при аварии, поэтому я не имел возможности провести точные временные расчеты для выхода из режима маскировки.  
Энтони сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Это же сколько…  
– Сколько времени прошло с момента развертывания? – тихо спросил Кевин.  
– Шестьсот четырнадцать локальных лет, – ответил Ковчег-1. – Четыреста восемьдесят два земных года.  
– Черт возьми, – прошептал Джо, и Энтони сдавил его ладонь поверх подлокотника. Это было действительно чудовищно.  
Кевин немного помолчал, прикрыв глаза, а потом все-таки решился:  
– Доложи текущую обстановку на острове.  
– Работы по развертыванию выполнены успешно, – начал отчитываться Ковчег-1. – Работы по наращиванию плодородных земель проводятся регулярно по мере необходимости. На данный момент на острове проживает семьсот пятьдесят шесть тысяч человек, построено двадцать семь городов, семьдесят три поселка, ведется активное земледелие, развивается животноводство. К сожалению, промышленность, даже начального уровня, развить не удалось из-за повреждения баз данных. Население обеспечивается всем необходимым посредством репликаторов. На острове функционирует единое государство, общественный строй – коммунизм, денежная единица – отсутствует, во главе государства стоит выборный комитет. Религия – монотеизм, – тут Ковчег-1 на секунду запнулся. – В первые семь лет после аварии произошло три серьезных столкновения между жителями Ковчега. В результате погиб весь командующий состав корабля, не назначив преемников. Я был вынужден принимать решения самостоятельно, исходя из своих урезанных аварией и вандализмом пассажиров возможностей. Спустя тринадцать лет, как только появилась возможность, я переселил оставшихся в живых людей на поверхность острова, чтобы сохранить в безопасности постоянно подвергавшиеся атакам репликаторы, центры данных и рубку. Связь поддерживалась с помощью Операторов, генетически подготовленных еще на Земле для осуществления взаимодействия с интерфейсом Ковчега с его поверхности. Со временем Операторы, обращающиеся к интерфейсу в основном для получения необходимого из репликаторов корабля, основали религию, в которой центральное место отводилось Ковчегу…  
– То есть, – ошарашено перебил его Кевин. – Они считают богом тебя?  
– Да, сэр.  
– И ты не против? – спросил Джо с сарказмом.  
– Нет, сэр, не против, – вежливо ответил Ковчег-1. – Эта религия оказала благоприятное воздействие на население, закончились стычки и междоусобицы, за последние триста девяносто пять локальных лет не произошло ни одного случая насильственной смерти, общество стабильно и, насколько я могу судить, счастливо...  
– «Пуля» достигла пределов видимости движущегося объекта, – тихонько сказал Джарвис, и Ковчег-1 вежливо замолк.  
– Выводи изображение на главный экран, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Кевин.  
После всего произошедшего Энтони был, наверное, готов к любому сюрпризу. Но то, что они увидели, заставило издать удивленный вздох всех троих.  
По синим водам стерильного моря скользила удивительно изящная деревянная конструкция времен раннего земного мореплавания. Три высоких мачты, наполненные ветром алые паруса… вот только скорость у корабля была совсем не парусная.  
– На чем оно идет? – спросил Джо, заворожено глядя на экран.  
– Микротопливный двигатель, – услужливо подсказал Ковчег-1. – Галиот оборудован компактной атмосферной установкой, так что люди на борту не пострадают.  
– Там люди? – поразился Кевин. – Джарвис, дай увеличение.  
Изображение на главном экране приблизилось, скользнуло под алые паруса, перебралось за резные перильца...  
Один человек стоял у штурвала, как будто действительно управлял кораблем. Высокий, широкоплечий, с бородой и выгоревшими на солнце волосами, в синей рубахе и бежевых свободных штанах – он и впрямь походил на древнего мореплавателя и удивительно шел своему средству передвижения.  
Второго Энтони заметил не сразу. Тот сидел у противоположного борта, в тени мачты, и задумчиво смотрел вдаль. Черт лица или особенностей фигуры различить было невозможно, но этот второй был одет в черное и длинное, волной спускающееся до самой палубы. Вот поза второго едва заметно изменилась, миг – и в его руках оказался стакан с прозрачным напитком, второй неторопливо отхлебнул, поднялся и последовал к первому. Встал рядом, почти касаясь плечом плеча, стало видно, что он, в отличие от товарища, чисто выбрит и бледен, как будто не проводит целые дни под палящим солнцем…  
– Их только двое? Как долго они плывут? – спросил Кевин и, не дожидаясь ответа, скомандовал: – Джарвис, общее оповещение по Ковчегу. Срочный сбор командования через пятнадцать минут в большом конференц-зале. Ковчег-1, оставайся на связи.  
– Так точно, сэр, – хором ответили оба.  
Джо и Кевин уже сбросили наушники и спешили к лифтам, ведущим на нижнюю палубу. А Энтони задержался на пару секунд, не в силах отвести взгляд от парусника. Двое людей, рискнувших отправиться в неизвестность, прочь от изобильного острова и родных. Что ими движет? Что они хотят найти? Первые ли они, рискнувшие нарушить привычное течение жизни? А если нет, то что стало с теми, кто сбежал с острова раньше?..  
Тот, кто был в черном, медленным, тягучим движением обнял второго за плечи. Они выглядели совершенно спокойными и удовлетворенными вот так, вдвоем, одни посреди огромного океана. Смотреть на это почему-то было неловко, как будто наблюдаешь за чем-то слишком интимным, так что Энтони быстро отвернулся и пошел к лифтам.  
Наверное, на корабле творился сейчас сущий бардак. Не каждый день оказывается, что на одной планете с тобой находится пятивековая колония, о которой ты семь лет понятия не имел. Настоящие леса. Настоящие сады. Почти миллион жителей, которые молятся интерфейсу Ковчега…  
На секунду Энтони даже позавидовал тем двоим, плывущим под алыми парусами. Солнце. Море. Скука…  
Красота.


End file.
